Starting All Over Again
by xxdarkxxangelxx
Summary: After Bella's father dies she finds herself alone and scared, when the killer of her father comes after her she finds comfort and protection with a unusual companion. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- temptation

Chapter one- temptation

Bella's POV

They were closing in all around me. Their red eyes and their stone skin haunted me as they got closer and closer. I stumbled over a jagged rock and plunged into the cold, damp ground. Suddenly my world turned black, it was over, I was finished.

Edward POV

I quickened my pace as the young woman ran further and further into the wood ahead of me. I knew it would not be safe in there, and if she kept on her path she would eventually stumble across the werewolves territory, than I would no longer have the option of keeping her safe. I knew I shouldn't startle her completely by bolting towards her, so for a few minutes I continued a few paces behind her. I was sure by her heavy and eratic breathing that she was scared. I pitied her, knowing that she believed my family and myself were pursuing her but I also knew there was nothing else to do.

I saw her fall to the ground instantaniously. I threw myself to where she had fallen and lifted her head gently on my lap. Her face was a face of an angel. Perfect, and without any distress. My heart ached with a sudden longing. Her heart beat soothed my caution as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Edward?!", I heard Alice call out in the distance, " Edward, where is she? Did she cross the border?"

"No, I think she took a nasty fall, it looks as if she's out cold" I replied in remorse.

" Its ok, we'll take her home. Do you know why she's out here?" She questioned me.

" I believe this is Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie, the latest victim, murdered two days ago." I answered quietly, trying not to stir the young lady.

" Well I see her reasoning for leaving..How old is the poor dear?" Alice asked, her voice to sounded full of pity.

" She's seventeen I believe. Quite old enough to live on her own, but I believe she was hesitant, maybe she was trying to get away from the madness"

" No, Edward, I think she was running from someone, I think we should keep tabs on her, I mean, there must have been a reason they were after Sheriff Swan. I'm almost sure they'll want her as well." She murmered quickly. I knew right then she had foreseen something, and I knew better than to second guess her. As we ran speedily through the woods I hugged her close to me, taking in the beautiful feeling of her burning flesh against my cold chest. I leaned closer to her ear.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright, I swear I'll protect you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Compassion is Key

Chapter 2 – Compassion is Key

Bella's POV

I could smell the faint aroma of blood lingering around me. Oh no, what if I really am dead. I tried to open my eyes and soon discovered I was definitely not dead, or maybe I was just dreaming, maybe this was what heaven looks like. I was sprawled comfertably across a large couch, in a sun lit room full of beautiful photos and poems. Bandages on my legs and covers tucked in gently at my side. I leaned over onto my side quickly discovering that I must've been injured from my fall, but if I was dead why did I still hurt? I had just attempted to stand up on my own when a tall, icy, handsome young man waltzed through the door. I jumped when he pushed me gently back down onto the couch.

" You shouldn't move, you'll only injure yourself worse." He explained soothingly.

" I…Well…Who are you? Why am I here? Where is my father…." I began to sob uncontrolably. I really wasn't dead. I was still stuck in this hell hole.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you're at the moment in my family and I's home, now if it doesn't pain you too much, would you mind telling me who exactly you were running from?" He questioned, curious as to what my answer would be.

" I was running away from him.. That boy.. He came into our house a few days ago, I was away at a friends… He murdered Charlie.. and when I went home… he was dead, skinned alive. But no blood was strewn on the floor." I cried impatiently, " He was coming after me, I… I didn't know what else to do so I ran.." he pulled me into a cold embrace that some how calmed me. I took in the sweet smell of him slowly, as a strange feeling washed over me, a feeling of relief.

"Well.. you are definitely welcome to stay here as long as you want. And I definitely want to get to know you better but I should clear up a few things for you before we become friends, one my sister and I were following you last night and secondly.. well I don't know how I could put this as to not shock you, but we're all vampires" He whispered to me, cautiously awaiting my stunned answer. But it never came.

" Well that's interesting.." I whispered back, still sobbing quietly grieving my losses.

" Interesting?"

" Yes, interesting, but somehow.. I feel safer knowing that.." I sighed, placing my head instinctively on his chest. " Edward, I'm scared..I don't know why but I trust you.."

" I won't let anything happen to you Bella, we won't ever let anything happen to you."

And as my tears drenched his shirt I realized that maybe, just maybe, I had a life still worth living, and maybe I would be living it because of him.. for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- so it began

Chapter 3- so it began

Edward's POV

My head was playing tricks on me. It must've been a dream. Had she

really said that she felt safer knowing our secret? Was insane? I fiddled

with my ice cold fingers as I watched her sleep. How can she even think

of resting when she's in a house full of vampires? This thought puzzled

me, but I knew I wouldn't want it any other way. She squirmed around

in her sleep, once or twice I caught her before she fell to the floor. Her

mouth moved quickly, forming words in her sleep, and to my surprise

she eventually began talking out loud. But strangely she was still sleeping.

" No…no please no.." She argued to no one visible " Leave him, take me

… please." Her voice cut through me like a knife. The pain in her voice was

evident but I couldn't wake her now, selfishly I wanted to know who she was

talking about.

" Edward… Edward please.. please…… I love you."

The moment I heard those words come from her mouth I

knew she must be delirous in her dream atleast. The cold

empty space where my heart was rumored to be began to

heat up. Love. What a strange word. Alice and Jasper had

found this love. Emmet and Rosalie had found this love,

even Esme and Carlisle. But I had never known this feeling

of love. All my long life I have wandered this world and

found no one, no one to share this love with. I never knew

it would be possible for me until now. Although I had known

her for two days, I found myself feeling the yearning of holding

her, I wanted to be the one to whisper in her ear, and the one to

kiss her lips. But I knew to hold my own. It would be hard. It

would always be hard. And I doubt that she would feel for me, a

vampire, with nothing to give her. In a moment the warmth retreated

from that empty space and I continued to watch her sleep for an

hour after that.

" Edward?" I heard Esme call from the kitchen. "I did make the young

lady something to eat, would you mind waking her up?"

Would I mind waking her up. Of course I would, she looked so happy

when she slept. So calm. I gently walked over to her and lifted her up

off the couch. Her eyes fluttered and for a moment a confused look was

plastered across her face.

" Oh.. its only you…" She murmered, once again tucking her head closer

to my cold chest.

" I'm sorry for waking you Isabella but Esme has made food for you,

and you do need your strength." I said sweetly.

" Thankyou so much, but you can call me Bella, Isabella is so formal."

She replied happily. As I carried her downstairs towards the kitchen

Rosalie shot me a look of sympathy and disdain. Of course she knew I was

having feelings for this girl, but she also knew that this girl was human,

she always would be, and there was little hope for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Uncontrollable feelings

Chapter 4 - Uncontrollable feelings

Bella POV

As he carried me down the stairs to where

the rest of his family sat I took deep breaths,

calming myself down, trying to remember

why I was nervous in the first place.

"Bella, angel you're going to have to sit by yourself

I apologize, but I'll be right beside you the whole time,

this is all for you, so have anything you see fir", he

whispered apologetically in my ear as we aproached

the table. I nodded, trusting that.. no knowing that

nothing would happen to me. I slid quietly onto the

chair that was left for me, right beside Edward. As I

sat down I realized that I was now extremely calm,

totally at ease. Maybe it was the eldest woman Esme's

smile or Carlisle's smooth welcoming face. Or maybe

it was the beautiful, energetic young lady who wore a

huge grin on her face.

" Hello Bella, I'm Alice, you probably don't remember

me much, but Edward, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and I all are

taking bio with you", She said enthuisiastically pointing

to each person as she announced there name. I smiled

myself, knowing that they were so welcoming, but of course

I didn't smile for long, the events of this week left little

happiness in me. A single tear rolled down my face, but no

one spoke, just their warm, considerate faces were enough to

make me feel better. They were all so beautiful, all so young,

full of life. Not one of them seemed of any threat, not lke any

vampire or creature you would see in a movie. It was hard to

believe I hardly knew them but I now trusted them more than

anyone I had ever known.

"Bella's father is in fact Charlie Swan, she has no relatives

that anyone knows of, her mother was never identified. She

goes to our highschool and she is now legally seventeen."

Edward spoke informatively. Of course he knew what he

was talking about. He had interrogated me last night. His eyes

grew weary and full of sadness. He put his hand on mine.

"Well Bella, I see no reason why you couldn't stay here but

for your safety it would probably be best to switch houses

once and awhile, keep them guessing. Of course it is ultimately

your choice." Carlisle added. I squeezed Edwards hand tighter,

awaiting for my mind to find the words to speak, everything was

so confusing.

" I would love that, thank you so much", I struggled, choking on

my words. I began to sob. Knowing that home would never be the

same, without Charlie, it would be empty. I tried to remember his

loving face but to my horror I could only remember the sight of his

skin, sprawled out across my bed, with a note that read '_You're next'_.

As I continued sobbing Edward stood up and helped me to my feet.

He held me there, patiently, rubbing my back.

"Sorry, I believe it would be better for her to have some time alone,

may we be excused?" He questioned politely.

"Of course" Esme replied remorsefully.

He helped me up the stairs pressing his smooth cold lips gently

against my neck, I knew for once that I wanted him, forever, as

silly as it seemed, we hadn't know eachother long but my heart

sped up whenever he touched me. And although I tried hard not

to think about it, I knew my feelings were uncontrollable and I

was in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – So the lion fell for the lamb

Chapter 5 – So the lion fell for the lamb

Edward POV

I laid with her on the couch. She sat at my side, my arms wrapped tightly around her for hours. At moments she would gain coherency again, but then the next moment I would see tears erupting from her eyes. Every time she began to cry my heart ached. I wanted to kiss her lips, kiss away all the hurt and all the pain, but that moment was not now, and I was not completely sure how I'd be received.

Her breathing eventually slowed as she became suddenly more calm. She placed her hand upon my chest, the warmth radiating through me. She must not know how it feels, to have her so close to me, it feels so dangerous, so unnatural and yet so perfect. She suddenly looked up to face me.

" Its untrue what they say you know.. I think you really do have a heart… it sounds like its beating, although I can't feel it. But I know its there. I just know…." She began slowly, stopping momentarily to listen again, " Yes, its beating, I'm sure of it." She smiled triumphantly. The first real smile I had seen from her all the time I had known her.

"How is it you're not afraid of me Bella?" I questioned, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"There isn't a reason to be afraid of you, I feel strangely at ease when I'm with you, like everything will be alright. And you saved my life, how could I ever be afraid of you after that. It may be true what you are, but you're still a wonderful person, beautiful inside and out." She added quickly, followed by a blush.

" So is this how it always feels?" I asked.

"How what feels?"

"When you love someone very much" I stated.

"Well…. I believe it is… but ..how? She murmured.

" I haven't the slightest idea, but all I know is I'm falling in love with you, like my whole existance is now dependant on you." I started, " But… still … I don't know how else to be close to you, I don't want to ever hurt you, I'm a monster Bella"

"You definitely are not, you're my angel" she whispered into my ear. Oh how I loved her voice. I pulled her closer to me, pressing my cold lips against her moist lips.

" And so the lion fell for the lamb" I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Human

Bella POV

For many days things went much the same way, I would follow Edward where ever he travelled, hardly ever leaving his side. Alice had become more of a sister to me than anything else. Even Rose and the boys were extremely polite to me. It was spring break but because of prior events I couldn't let myself have fun, I couldn't enjoy this when Charlie wasn't here to share it with me.

I wondered if the police had come by, if they had cleaned up the mess. Taken the carcass and the skin away in large bags for examination. I knew they'd never find anything, because by now I knew who had killed him, and they'd never catch him.

Flashback

_I stepped out of Emily's car, shutting the door quietly behind me._

"_Thank you so much" I called back to Mrs Carson. I was so content being at home after such a long weekend. I was too tired to even attempt putting my coat in the closet once I stepped inside my house. I hurried into the kitchen, putting spaghetti on the stove, making sure that I would have Charlie's supper ready when he got home. _

_As soon as I set the timer I proceeded to go sit in the living room. I was surprised that Charlie wasn't sitting in his chair but maybe he's just working late. I sprawled myself out on the couch and stretched my aching, tired muscles. I was too tired to notice the back door slightly open. I fell into a restless sleep._

_Hours later I awoke to the sound of a door slamming. I jumped up off the couch, startled. I studied everything around me, both the front and back doors were shut, maybe it was my imagination. That moment I remembered the spaghetti on the stove. As I hurried over to the kitchen I saw the pan in the sink, empty and clean. Did I do that? Maybe I was too tired to notice, maybe I was just dreaming that I made supper. _

_I decided maybe I was over tired so I headed up the stairs to the comfort of my own room. I gently opened the door to my room. I let out an ear splitting scream. There on my usually white bed lay the corpse of someone. No skin attached, just decaying body matter, bones and all. I fell to the ground in horror. Tears flowing from my eyes. I couldn't believe it, how? Why? And who was this? I stumbled out of my room, struggling for my balance. I tripped over the rug in the hallway and found myself facing the bathroom, with a pair of eyes looking back at me from the floor. I shreiked once again. These there were the eyes goaged out of that corpse I gathered. I picked myself up and once again continued to search the house. I walked in to my fathers room and my heart stopped. There in his bed he lay, sleeping. I jumped to his side, hugging him from behind when I realized he was unresponsive. I turned him over to discover my worst nightmare. The was Charlie, missing his eyes, stuffed with blankets. I tried to scream out but I couldn't make a sound. I ran ragidly down the stairs and outside, I ran past everything, my house, my car. Tears flooded my face. A sick feeling ran through me, I gagged and puked as I ran, not looking back. I suddenly heard people behind me. I ran faster, trying to escape them, I couldn't die, this was just a nightmare, a very bad nightmare. _

_After what seemed like hours my body shut down, too tired to run itself. I tripped over and landed head first into the cold hard ground. I was finished. I was dead. I'd soon be with Charlie._

_End of Flashback_

I felt a cold arms wrap around me, I buried my face in his chest. Choking on my tears. He held me close, sheilding me from the pain of the past. I pulled myself closer to him. Wanting nothing more than to be close to the one thing that was now most important in my life.

"Are you ok love?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah.. I just.. I dozed off and…" I began. His lips pressed against my neck causing me to lose my train of thought. A moment ago I had been so upset, but now it felt as if I didn't have a care in the world.

" You're only human hun" He murmered into my neck, his cool breath sending chills down my spine.

"You are too" I whispered back, pressing my lips gently against his.

Please review, my updating depends on the reviews.

thank you,

-Angel


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Just another day

Bella POV

Weeks passed, nothing changed. I was virtually numb inside out. I didn't know myself anymore. Everyday I woke up in a room I was told to call my own, surrounded by a loving family. I would eat my share of breakfast and walk around aimlessly in the woods surrounding the house for the better part of each day. Edward had been gone for a week now, along with his brothers hunting. Although it meant being secluded I knew that was what I needed.

As I made my way through the now familiar bushes I found myself deep in thought._ So this was how it was meant to be. Finally I have everything I could ever want, a stunning house, wonderful friends, and someone who I might learn to love…but this was the wrong time. It must be, because even though I have everything I've wished for all my life, I'm still not happy. The only brief happiness I enjoy is short lived. He seems so beautiful, so perfect, so loving, and yet… his eyes. Something about him intrigues me. Besides the obvious, the whole of his family being vampires, there was something I didn't know, something I was going to have to figure out. _

I passed several trees, each with a different marking carved into it. I soon figured out that they were meant to target territory, the moment I passed a tree without a carving, I was in someone elses land, my families land… near my…that house. I began on my way home when a wave came across me. I strong smell seemed to attack me and definitely caught my attention. It was sweet, but icy. Just like Edward. I ran rapidly through the forest, swaying in and out of trees and bushes. Finally I came across him. Standing with open arms, I ran towards him and jumped into them. Awaiting his reaction I smiled up towards him. _What did I just do? Bella he's a boy, you don't just throw yourself to boys. I'm so stupid. What if he tells me to leave him alone? What if I come across too strong. Damnit Bella._ I thought to myself. But in a moment I knew I was received properly as he began to hug me. I smiled to myself, wondering how this happened. How could I find someone so good, in so little time? My thinking was disrupted by the sudden movement of Edward running, me as his cargo. I closed my eyes in fear, clinging to him for support. I knew he would never drop me, but it made for a good display. I was a girl of course, I knew how to pursue. My hear felt like it was tearing itself apart, being so close to him, and when my eyes opened, I only saw him. This feeling was crazy, but there was no way to shake it either. Nothing seemed to matter to me when we were together, it was as if everything had really all been one dream, but he hopefully wasn't part of it, because I yearned to be with him. It was one of the only things that kept me going.

He let me down after several minutes, infront of an enormous tree, adundant with leaves and apples. Despite the obvious it was stunning. As much as I wanted to show him how much I appreciated him showing me this beautiful place it was nothing compared to the pain that errupted through the right side of my body. I shuttered and gasped, causing myself to collapse on the floor. I continued to shutter as Edward slowly dipped himself down, grabbing my head and placing it in his lap. He awkwardly stroked my face, trying to calm me down I guessed. But as I slowly started to lose conciousness I realized that he was calm.. too calm.

Edwards

POV

I had been right, it was true. She was a decendant of a were wolf. And in due time she would become one too. A part of my soul wanted to forsake her right here and now but a larger portion of my soul told me otherwise. My heart fluttered and pulled at the thought of anything happening to her. I felt her shake in my arms, thrashing around, screaming bloody murder, looking for relief. I didn't know anyway to comfort her, the pain would come either way. But my heart ached for her, it was like I feel her pain, like I shared it. All I knew was I had to keep her safe and out of trouble now. But she'd soon be able to defend herself.

The tremors began to shorten and suddenly stopped. A breath of relief escaped her mouth. I guessed the pain had eased since her muscles were no longer tense and a look of peace flooded her face.

I stood her up gently and once again scooped her into my arms. A small smile played across my face, she was so beautiful. Her eyes suddenly flashed open.

" What happened?" She questioned, obviously confused.

"You do deserve an explanation" I started in, and of course she would get one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luke's POV

I felt it inside me. I knew exactly what had just occurred. She had finally had her calling. After everything I knew now more than ever that soon she'd be mine. Forever. I ran through the mountain range quickly, making my way down towards the tree. I'd seen it in my head, over and over again, she'd find her true self, her calling and then she'd find me. But for years she'd been hid from me. For years I tasted the bitter sweetness of knowing she was out there, I just had to find her. Now here I was, content knowing that I'd have her soon. We'd be together again. And no one would ever take her away from me.

As the tree came into view I realized she was no longer there. _Of course. Just my luck. She was right here and I let her go. _I raced down the slope, tracking her sent. I took a long pause, smelling her scent. Intoxicating. That's what it is. I sat in contentment until I heard a shriek. That was my cue to leave. _It won't be long my love, Isabella we will see each other again._

Bella POV

The next few days were spent in Edward's arms as he explained to me exactly what had happened to me. Although there had been turmoil at the moment I was completely at ease, but not for long.

" Bella…. Its hard to explain… you too have a calling… a family, just like mine, that goes much deeper than just genes and heritage. You have a blood connection to a very primal species." He began, biting his lip.

" What? How? What exactly am I?"

He shifted uncomfortably away from me, something was wrong. " Well my family, uhhmm when you came along we made the assumption that you were more than human, and we turned out to be correct. But you seem to be.. related.. to those werewolves. Werewolves and Vampires don't normally co exist in the same environment.. but I can't.. I don't want to be away from you. I just shy away from anything that would ever put us in jeopardy."

"But…." I started unsure of how I felt, "This is good… for us I mean…we're both going to live… forever" I mumbled silently, realizing the connotations of the word.

"Of course that's an amazing bonus for us… it seems perfect but its more complicated then that" He whispered sadly.

"How could it be complicated, I'm a hell of a lot more durable then I expected. And now… I can defend myself, fight by your side. You know, all the good stuff" I muttered nervously, something was wrong I could feel it.

" The fact that you are a were wolf, that you are betrothed, and that your father kept it from you, and kept you from them makes it complicated."

I froze in shock. What was he talking about? I was born a normal person, raised normally with a normal father, a normal family.

" Who am I betrothed to, who was I kept from? " I sighed in disbelief.

" Your father and his family are all genetically the same as you, you are all by nature, werewolves. You however are a mixed breed. Your father fell in love with a sorceress, a shape shifter, to be more specific the high priestess of the shape shifters. The werewolves were completely thrilled to have you born. But unfortunately the shape shifters didn't share their delight. They wanted you for their own. You would be strong, and they wanted you to be allies with them first and for most. But your father would not have it."

"But I don't understand.. if they were in love. If they were together they wouldn't have to choose…" I questioned.

" Your father meant nothing to your mother. Just an experiment. Instead of starting a fued between the two species your father and the werewolves offered an agreement, you would marry the emperor's son, a shape shifter when you got your calling. And both sides agreed" He replied angrily.

" But how? He never...told me, no one ever told me." I stuttered. He wrapped his arms around me once again.

" The werewolves didn't want you to have a life like that, choosing sides at a young age, marrying for no good reason. They wanted your happiness. And as a result they hid you, in the last place anyone would suspect, in vampire territory. But after years, your father didn't tell you anything.. he was in denial he was hoping that maybe if you didn't know, you wouldn't get a calling. But that was foolish...it was instinct. He loved you Bella, but because he hid you, they came after him, they'd been searching for you for so long. No one could get in their way. They killed him."

Tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't believe it. The one person in my life I had taken for granted had done everything to protect me, to save me. I didn't deserve to live. I didn't deserve any of this right now, I wish he had killed me instead, he was such a better person than me,

"Love… please… its ok"

" NO its not, I caused it all, I killed him." I screamed to no one in particular. He instinctively let go of me, but I wrapped around him, not allowing him to push me away.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't.. its not your fault.." I apologized quickly still crying.

" I'm so sorry."

" Can I ask another question about my past?" I began.

"Of course."

"Who am I betrothed to?"

" He goes by the name of Luke"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lukes POV

_Ever since I was but a mere child I was told, someday you'd meet her, the one you would love forever. I heard stories of her, of her beauty and her cunning even in my cradle. After years of hearing it I finally convinced myself I was in love with her. But love wasn't kind to me, I searched for many more years, till now, looking for my bride to be. The one who'd be my empress. But of course I had to take her father out of the picture. Nothing stood in my way now. Nothing could take her away from me again. She'd forgive me once she realized how much she would love me. I was sure of it._

" Yes Emily, what do you want?" I retorded, she had interrupted me after all.

"What do I want? I want you to stop. This is enough, You hurt her. That wasn't part of the bargain. You should just give up now, she could never love you, you killed him." She argued.

"She'll love me. Its fate. Who says you have any say in this?"

" Because I'm the only one who knows her where she lives now" She sighed in my ear. I grabbed her by the neck, this time whispering in her ear as wel.

" Listen now, and listen well. She is the only thing keeping me from killing you where you stand. And you will tell me where she is, unless you would like to end up like him" I said wickedly as I shifted to Charlie's form. She dropped her gaze, and in turn I dropped her.

" You killed him too you know, you betrayed him." I stated venomously.

" I think we have an understanding now" I answered myself, walking away. I'll find her later. It was feeding time.

Edwards POV

_I hated seeing her like this, it made me feel like my heart was in the process of being ripped out. She looked to helpless, so afraid, so fragile. But now I knew she wasn't._

_In a way, she was right, she was less fragile, she was not helpless and we could, if we chose to, be together forever. In that light it was perfect. But in another light we had to overcome her roots, she had to abandon her betrothal, and fend him off at the same time._

It was a lot for her to have to go through after everything. And on the other hand we were supposed to be enemies, polar opposites. We were built to kill eachother, to hate eachother. But if this was real, we were going against nature, working against fate. Here in my arms I felt at ease, she was safe, we were together. It was strange. Weeks ago we were strangers, and now I trusted her with my life, I confided with her, and most of all I believed I was falling in love with her. It had been weeks since we kissed last, but I was determined not to scare her away, not to move too fast. She was far to perfect for that.

Hours flew by as she sat on my lap, reading old history books, learning about both her heritages. I was surprised when she stopped at a page, the page about imprinting. This too astounded me, in a way I suppose vampires imprinted to, since I had never felt this way about anyone else. But I still had my fear that she would imprint and leave me behind, well atleast until she began to converse with me once again.

" So this imprinting thing… does it work on …other species?" She questioned.

" I'm not completely sure. I've heard it described as they become everything for eachother, when you imprint your world revolves around them, or atleast that's what I heard."

" Literally" She stated quietly, trying not to be heard. Just that simple statement had me eating out of the palm of her hand. Maybe it was real. Maybe she was my everything, and I was hers. Maybe, we'd be together for all eternity.


End file.
